In recent years, a vehicle running control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a technique of this field. In the device disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1, a vehicle speed, which is a standard for vehicle running control, is set and the set vehicle speed is changed depending on the amount of operation of an accelerator pedal of the vehicle.
[Patent Literature 1] PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2002-500980